Lullaby of dreams
by Soujiru
Summary: Draco Malfoy sólo quiere ser perfecto. Harry Potter sólo quiere curar las heridas causadas por una relación fallida. Una llamada del destino hará que ellos estén juntos, ¿podrán dejar atrás años de odio mutuo para encontrar el amor verdadero?, o ¿acaso la oscuridad terminará por consumirlos a ambos? Esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Aquella sensación como de serpenteantes latigazos volvió a extenderse desde el centro de su pecho hacia el resto de su cuerpo. El dolor que sabía bien no era físico lo recorría grande y fuerte. Se sentía asfixiado, como cada vez que aquella sensación lo invadía, pero sabía muy bien que nada podía hacer al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, los Malfoys son perfectos, sólo pueden ser perfectos. La sensación era dolorosa pero curiosamente no era el tipo de dolor al que estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar. Era un dolor diferente, era como si su alma se desgarrase en pedazos pero su cuerpo se mantuviera intacto. Pero él estaba bien, debía estarlo, al fin y al cabo un Malfoy es perfecto, un Malfoy sólo puede ser perfecto. Era curioso, ese dolor era fácilmente eliminable, pero… eliminarlo implicaba un pequeño costo. Si sus padres se enterasen… si cualquiera se enterase… era por eso que cada vez que ocurría se encerraba sólo en el baño de su habitación, era por ello que utilizaba diferentes barreras alrededor del baño y era por ello que una vez seguro de que nada ni nadie podía entrar, verlo, detectarlo o aparecerse en la zona lo hacía.

-Diffindo

Dijo en un susurro mientras apuntaba su varita hacia su deltoides izquierdo. Poco a poco pudo sentir como la carne de su músculo era cortada y como líquido carmesí salía de la herida. Haciendo movimientos circulares alrededor de su brazo y bajando hasta la base de su mano pudo percibir como los cortes se hacían más grandes y más profundos. La acción lo tenía en una suerte de trance. No sentía dolor, de hecho, no sentía nada más que una inmensa calma. Era como si por un instante no existiese nada en el mundo, como si por un pequeño instante la paz lo invadiera por completo. Y mientras seguía haciendo cortes a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo, pudo percibir como la calma lo llenaba por completo y lo dejaba libre de problemas y libre de dolor. Pero empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado, eso implicaba que había perdido mucha sangre. Si continuaba así probablemente moriría, pero un Malfoy no tiene permitido morir de una forma tan poco perfecta. Por ello, sólo por ello, se detuvo.

-Recuro…

Dijo mientras apuntaba a su brazo y las heridas de inmediato se sellaron y su brazo parecía estar completamente curado.

-Fregotego.

Dijo apuntando al piso esta vez. Con ello las manchas de sangre desaparecieron al instante y pareció que nada nunca había pasado. Una a una quitó cada encantamiento lanzado dentro del baño y sin más, se dirigió a dormir. Sentía un dolor profundo manando aún de su pecho, pero éste era un dolor controlable, era un dolor que él podía sobrellevar.

Harry Potter estaba confuso, era una confusión como nunca la había sentido. Y todo se lo debía a esos extraños sueños que habían poblado su mente los últimos días. Era como si de repente mil imágenes de alguien importante para él lo invadieran y él quisiera salvarle. El problema es que al despertar todo se olvidaba, se volvía nubloso y no se podía recordar más que el dolor de no poder hacer nada. Fue más o menos lo mismo que sintió cuando Ginny Weasley lo dejó esperando en el altar, sólo que ésta vez el dolor era cien veces más intenso. Durante su último año en Hogwars (pues hubo un octavo año que representó el séptimo que por perseguir Horrocruxes no pudo presentar) empezó a sentir una sensación de vacío y desarraigo muy atípica de él. Esa sensación se hizo más y más fuerte con el pasar de los días, y fue por ello que le pidió a la menor de los Weasleys que se casara con él apenas terminara el año. Pero lo que nunca esperó, lo que nunca pronosticó, fue que ella lo dejara en el altar y que sólo le mandara un vociferador el día de su "boda".

-HARRY, NO SOMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO, ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAS.

Eso fue todo lo que el vociferador dijo, eso fue todo lo que escuchó de Ginny Weasley. En ese instante sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho y calló desmayado.

Hiperventilación

Eso fue lo que dijeron los medimagos de San Mungo. Lo que no vieron fue que para Harry, el amar de nuevo se volvió una absoluta imposibilidad. Agradecía de todos modos, que gracias a las pesadillas de su boda ya no tenía pesadillas con Voldemort. Pero eso no hacía que la situación fuese para nada mejor. De hecho, sentirse miserable la mayor parte del tiempo era algo que no era para nada cómodo para él. Sin embargo, pese al acoso de sus pensamientos sólo una cosa lo mantenía en pie… su trabajo. Ser parte del cuerpo de aurores del ministerio le recordaba vagamente un sueño que cuando muy pequeño había dicho a su primo y por el cual fue tremendamente ridiculizado.

Quisiera ser un policía algún día

Había dicho con la infantil inocencia de un niño esperando ser reconocido por ello. Todo había sido en aquellos días en los que a él le importaba mucho la opinión de los únicos parientes vivos que él tenía… en aquellos días en los que consideraba que la familia era importante…

Sólo un fenómeno desadaptado querría eso como carrera. Pero claro, ¿qué más se puede esperar de un fenómeno como tú?, al fin y al cabo sólo las víboras toman el camino de las serpientes.

Curioso, sus sueño se había realizado pese a lo que sus tíos le habían inculcado. Ahora era un auror, y justamente ahora estaba muy ocupado como para deprimirse. El caso del robo de una de las bóvedas de Gringots el banco de los magos, había sido muy movido para la prensa amarillista. Como siempre, Harry Potter el "héroe del mundo mágico", fue encargado con la misión de solucionar el problema y por enésima vez a él le tocaba encargarse de solucionar los errores que otros cometieron. Pero bueno, el trabajo pagaba bien (no que él lo necesitara) y al menos así podía distraerse un poco de sus problemas personales. Con un profundo suspiro Harry se despejó la mente lo más que pudo y se dirigió hacia el banco de los magos esperando a ver qué era lo que el destino iba a depararle.

-94… 95… 96… -decía con voz entrecortada mientras hacía el esfuerzo sobrehumano, a su parecer, de seguir haciendo flexiones de pecho- 97… 98…

El dolor en sus brazos era intenso pero él tenía que soportarlo. Fallar no era algo que él pudiera permitirse.

-99…

Pero entonces notó con horror como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban por completo y caía de bruces contra el piso. Al lado suyo estaba su padre, Lucius Malfoy siempre había sido un hombre cruel y despiadado, años de estar al servicio de Voldemort habían logrado que sus facciones se volvieran oscas y pareciera que mantenía siempre una cara de asco. Pero Draco lo había visto sonreír, y para él eso era el mejor premio que podía recibir, era por eso que dolía tanto que la mueca de decepción que surcaba el rostro de su padre fuese lo único que veía en el rostro de su ídolo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tanto tiempo de entrenamiento ha logrado hacer contigo? –preguntó Lucius con una voz gélida y ponzoñosa y Draco sólo podía querer desaparecer ahí mismo- de todos modos, era apenas de esperar… si ni siquiera pudiste derrotar en tus notas a una sangre sucia, ¿cómo esperar algo mejor de tu desempeño físico?

Ese comentario había dolido, había dolido mucho. Draco estaba tirado en el piso de su habitación jadeando, sudado y adolorido y su padre había aplastado el orgullo que él tenía con tanta facilidad.

-Espero que para mañana puedas hacer algo mejor que eso.

Dijo Lucius Malfoy y con displicencia se marchó de la habitación dejando a Draco incapaz aún de levantarse.

Tal y como Draco se lo esperaba, a los pocos minutos la sensación asfixiante volvió. Esta vez era más fuerte que otras veces, pero al menos esta vez él estaba incapacitado para moverse. El dolor punzante en el pecho le recorría, y hacía que él quisiera cortarse en pedacitos.

Cortarme en pedacitos…

Pensó cuando la idea caló en su mente. Eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo. Si no fuera por la pérdida de sangre él habría podido cumplir con las esepctativas de su padre. El problema era ese… el alivio para el dolor dejaba secuelas.

Pero… quizá si…

La idea estaba materializándose en su mente, una palabra que podía causarle exactamente la paz que necesitaba. Una pequeña maldición que había sido prohibida pero que le permitiría liberarse un poco de la desesperación y el dolor.

Cruciatus

Esa era la respuesta a sus plegarias. Una sola palabra y él podría estar libre. Lo único necesario para hacer bien esa maldición era querer hacer daño al objetivo, y por todos los dioses él de verdad lo quería. Apuntando su varita hacia su pecho y con un susurro casi inaudible lo dijo.

-Crucio.

Instantáneamente todo cesó. No había dolor, no había pena, no había nada. Él se sentía en paz, en absoluta paz. Era la sensación más genial que Draco pudiera haber sentido en la vida, era una sensación sin la cual él sabía que no podría vivir de nuevo. El único problema fue que duró muy poco. Cuando salió de la suerte de trace en la que se encontraba se percató que estaba tendido en el suelo y que todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido. El dolor en su pecho ahora era una molestia menor, casi imperceptible. Pero él, de momento, no podía moverse en absoluto.

Bueno... Pensó Estar tirado en el piso no es tan malo

Y con esa idea en la cabeza se quedó esperando a que sus músculos dejaran de estar entumecidos y él pudiera volver a sus actividades normales

Había pasado ya un año desde que descubrió el impacto que el cruciatus tenía sobre sí mismo. Era impresionante sin lugar a dudas lo feliz que había sido desde ese día. Ahora podía estar bien y sólo tenía que aguantar una pequeña molestia menor que se había percatado dejaba la maldición. Él estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad, en otras palabras, su sentido del tacto. Pero… ¡¿qué importaba?!, al fin y al cabo él ahora podía hacer lo que su padre deseaba que él fuera. Él podía ser perfecto.

-Draco, cariño –dijo Narcisa Malfoy, su madre siempre había sido una fuente de consuelo y apoyo para él, de hecho, Draco siempre la vio cómo su ángel de la guarda- ¿me podrías traer el caldero con la poción fertilizante para las flores?

De inmediato Draco tomó el caldero con sus manos y se lo llevó a su madre.

-¿Quieres que esparza (…)?

Pero se quedó paralizado y no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio la mirada de horror que su madre estaba mostrando. Parecía como si estuviese viendo algo espantoso…

¡¿Voldemort ha vuelto?!

Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo al ver la cara de su madre tirando la poción al suelo y dejando caer el contenido y dando una vuelta rápida para afrontar el peligro.

¿Nada?

No había nada, detrás suyo no había nada. Fue en ese momento que se percató de lo que había asustado a su madre, sus manos… no se había dado cuenta y había agarrado el caldero aún hirviendo. Y ahora sus manos estaban surcadas con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado.

Diablos eso implica que…

Miró hacia sus pies... el contenido había sido derramado y ahora él sufría de las quemaduras pero…

-Draco… Draconis…

Decía Narcisa Malfoy entre sollozos.

Diablos…

Espero que les guste... espero que comenten al respecto, ¿qué tal está la historia?, ¿si vale la pena continuarla? ^^. Este es mi primer intento de fanfic así que espero haber mantenido un poco las características de los personajes de modo adecuado. Todos los personajes mencionados pertencen a J.K. Rowling así como sus derechos sobre los mismos (esto es por si acaso, y para evitar demandas XD). De todos modos los eventos mencionados aquí, y muchos de los lugares que he de mencionar en el futuro sí son míos ^^. En fin... espero que les guste y pues COMENTEN :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

San mungo, el hospital para accidentes y heridas mágicas, el hospital de los magos nunca se había visto más imponente y él, sólo pudo acobardarse un poco al verlo. Narcisa lo había obligado a ir a ese lugar, pese a todas sus negativas al final bastaba una frase de su madre para que él hiciera caso. Era terrible en parte, suponía que de llegar a San mungo los medimagos se percatarían de... "su problema" como desde hacía bastante tiempo había decidido denomiar al hecho de cruciarse cada vez que sentía que sus emociones trataban de tomar lo mejor de él. Sinceramente, le preocupaba mucho, y no era por el hecho del daño que, si bien podía ser irreparable, había recibido su cuerpo. No, lo que le preocupaba era lo que pensarían de él... la decepción de su padre... él no podía permitirse eso. De todos modos aspiraba que la mentira que tenía planeada funcionara para evitar las sospechas de los medimagos. Con paso decidido se encaminó a la recepción.

-Buenas –dijo a la recepcionista- vengo aquí para una revisión general con el medimago.

La chica sólo levantó la mirada y lo miró con displicencia, no que le molestara, después de la guerra todo el mundo lo miraba así. Bueno, excepto cuando le querían pedir un favor, en ese momento sí lo miraban como "El señor Malfoy" y no como "el desgraciado mortífago que desafortunadamente sobrevivió y ahora tenemos que aguantar".

-Espere un momento señor –la mujer hizo una pausa y luego habló como si vomitara el nombre- Malfoy… un medimago se encargará de usted. Espere en una de las sillas de la recepción y alguien lo atenderá.

Draco sólo levantó una de sus cejas y se sentó en el lugar donde la mujer le había indicado, él detestaba las esperas, pero dado que no le quedaban más opciones decidió tomarse su tiempo y dejar que su mirada vagara por el lugar. El hospital de magos había crecido mucho desde la última vez que él había estado ahí, definitivamente se veía más espacioso. De seguro con la gran cantidad de dinero que le habían invertido no era para menos, tenía entendido que parte de la fortuna Malfoy, la fortuna Potter y la fortuna Longbotton habían sido usadas para reformar y expandir el hospital. Nada raro después de la guerra, claro que de las tres fortunas sólo una había sido usada de forma forzada… la fortuna Malfoy. Pasó media hora en la sala de espera hasta que un medimago bastante joven salió a recibirlo, el chico podía fácilmente tres o cuatro años menor que él, teniendo en cuenta eso Draco supuso que era un inexperto o que era un estudiante de medimagia.

Pensó mientras sonreía para sí, muy probablemente podría engañar al chico, o mejor, el chico ni siquiera lo revisaría y podría pasar tranquilamente sin el menor de los inconvenientes. Quizá ni siquiera detectaran su… pequeño problema.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo el medimago mirándole de reojo- si fuese tan amable de seguirme…

Dijo el chico mientras señalaba una habitación que Draco supuso era su consultorio. Sin más Draco se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde el chico le había señalado. Como bien decían "al mal paso es mejor darle prisa" y dadas las circunstancias, prisa por salir de ese lugar era lo que él más tenía.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado una vez más. Había sido así durante el último año, noche tras noche, día tras día, él había sentido esa sensación de pérdida y desesperación. Su residencia actual, un apartamento en medio del Londres Muggle, era sin lugar a dudas un sitio lleno de paz para Harry. O al menos eso era lo que él había esperado que fuera, dado que era un sitio apartado del mundo mágico y estaba en una zona relativamente tranquila. De hecho, estaba en un penthouse desde el cual se podía observar con facilidad el "London eye". Lo que le molestaba, era que pese a haberse esforzado en darle un aspecto sobrio y moderno a su apartamento, que pese a que lo había decorado con plantas de diferentes tipos y lo había adecuado con cuadros que a su parecer "tranquilizaban al alma", pese a haberse esforzado por mantenerlo limpio (bueno, Kreacher lo mantenía limpio). Nada había logrado evitar que las pesadillas, el dolor, la desesperación y el horror desaparecieran.

Eso era lo que le habían dicho los medimagos una y mil veces cuando les había comentado de sus problemas. Pero esa respuesta, tan simple y escueta, no había logrado satisfacerle del todo. Si fuese como ellos mencionaban, sus sueños y pesadillas serían referentes a Voldemort o a la guerra, pero lo que lo mantenía en vela, lo que lo mantenía con los nervios de punta era algo más… él aún no sabía qué… pero era algo más.

_RIIING, RIIIING_

El sonido del timbre de su casa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era raro, desde que pidió las vacaciones que había acumulado a lo largo de su carrera (que equivalían a un año sabático) nadie lo había venido a visitar. Así que, sin más, decidió ir a abrir la puerta para ver quién podría ser. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en frente de su puerta a nada más y nada menos que a Narcisa Malfoy en persona. La mujer llevaba una ropa impecable, su vestido carmín hacía resaltar sus rubios cabellos y parecía ajustarse a su silueta de forma espectacular. La mujer se veía como un miembro de la realeza y a la vez, extrañamente moderna, como si de una modelo se tratase. Harry se sintió un poco apenado pues lo que llevaba era un pijama, en cierta medida sentía como si se presentara ante el ministro de magia con las fachas de un pordiosero. La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo y meneó ligeramente la cabeza, como queriendo quitarse una idea intrusiva de su mente. Luego con ímpetu y una voz poderosa, extraño que saliera de ella, si dirigió a Harry.

-Harry James Potter, por el poder conferido a mí, Narcisa Malfoy, por la deuda de vida que me debes… vengo a exigirte que salves la vida de mi hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Para **kasandra potter**: Muchas gracias por el comentario, me animaste a seguir adelante con el proyecto… todavía no sé qué tan largo hacerlo y todavía me faltan algunas ideas para encajar. Pero… bueno… espero poder continuar (con cierta regularidad) la historia.

Para **S.L. Croft**: Muchas gracias por seleccionar mi historia como una de tus favoritas. Esos gestos hace que quiera seguir escribiendo cada vez más ^^.

Sé que este capítulo está cortico, prometo escribir más en un futuro cercano. ¿Si vale la pena continuar con la historia?, estoy pensando en ser un poquito cruel con Draco... por lo de la deuda de vida que le debe a Harry... pero... no estoy del todo seguro de si hacerlo (Harry no es tan malo maloso).


End file.
